


take it slow, we are immortal after all

by ratbrain



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbrain/pseuds/ratbrain
Summary: Literally just Tim Telling Jonny he's pretty because fuck it Jonny deserves nice things
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	take it slow, we are immortal after all

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings!!  
> \- mentions of masochism/bdsm
> 
> honestly there's nothing really graphic that actually happens it's just past acts talked about a lot

“Okay, but like, you’re sure?” Jonny asked. He was sitting on Tim’s lap, legs straddling either side of him. He expected Tim to laugh at him or at least sigh in annoyance. After all this had been what, the tenth time Jonny had asked him that in the last few minutes? But instead Tim just smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire universe. 

“I promise. I think you’re absolutely beautiful Jonny,” he said, and Jonny hid his face in Tim’s neck and hoped he wouldn’t feel the heat radiating off of his face. If he did, he made no mention of it as he absently traced his hand up and down Jonny’s back. 

“Can I try something?” he asked, and that got Jonny excited. Normally when Tim asked him if they could “try” something, it meant Jonny was going to get hurt. Good hurt, of course, Tim never did anything he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, expecting Tim to reply with something brutal that would send him straight into a masochistic headspace. 

“Here, lay down on your back,” Tim said, helping Jonny off of him and gently laying him down on the mattress. He was being so gentle now, whatever he had in store was definitely going to break Jonny and he was more than excited. Instead, he began lightly kissing down Jonny’s neck. It felt nice, of course it did, this was Tim after all, but Jonny kept waiting for when the other shoe would drop and Tim would pin him down and tell him he was a slut until he came rutting against his thigh and begging for release, but it never happened. Jonny asked what he was doing. 

“Oh I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” Tim asked, concern ever present even in his mechanical eyes. 

“No no, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh. Do you want me to keep going then?”

“I’m just confused as to what it is you’re trying to do?” Jonny said, because after all he and Tim had had sex many times so this wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary, just a bit unusual that it hadn't progressed yet. 

“Well, it’s just, uh. I suppose I should just be straightforward and say it: can I praise you?” Tim asked. 

Jonny was silent for a few moments. He knew what praise kinks were, but had never really thought much about them. Sure he didn’t mind being praised if he was getting hurt, because at least then he was doing something to deserve praise. Like when Tim told him he was a good little slut for taking the belt so well, at least then he knew it was true. But getting praised for doing nothing? He knew he shouldn’t have told Tim about his insecurities, because now he was going to try and praise Jonny just to make him feel better and he probably didn’t even want to and-

“Jonny?” Tim asked, “You kind of zoned out on me for a second there, everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just, I don’t know.” Jonny said, turning so he could hide his no doubt red face from Tim’s view. 

“Jonny, it’s alright. If you don’t want to do it we don’t have to. I never want to make you uncomfortable baby, I just want you to feel as pretty as I think you are.”

Oh if he wasn’t blushing before he definitely was now, Jonny thought pitifully. The thing was he  _ wanted _ it, and he wanted it really badly. It was just his stupid mind telling him he didn’t deserve it that was holding him back. 

He must’ve been quiet for a long time again because Tim said “Alright well just know the offer stands, but we don’t have to do anything tonight. Or ever really, I only want to do something with you if you’re completely comfortable.”

“No, no I do want to! It’s just, I want to feel that way. I want to feel good about myself and I want to be comfortable like that, I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“I don’t even know!” Jonny said, sighing exasperatedly. 

“Okay well, I have an idea,” Tim said, “how about I start praising you, and if at any point you decide you’re uncomfortable, we stop. Is that okay?”

Jonny nodded and Tim smiled. 

“Good! Now what’s the safeword again?”

Jonny rolled his eyes but said it anyway, “The safe word is apple. And green is I’m okay, yellow is not sure let’s talk about it, and red is full stop in case I don’t remember the word.”

“Good boy,” Tim said before leaning down to pick up where he left off kissing Jonny’s neck. In between kisses he would whisper gentle words of praise in Jonny’s ear like “so good for me baby, so pretty.” Jonny was basically writhing underneath him in seconds. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ that Tim was so good at this, so utterly amazing at taking him apart. 

Tim put his arms on Jonny’s sides and Jonny went still. Tim instantly pulled back and looked at Jonny. “Color?” he asked. 

“Green,” Jonny said. He knew he was nervous but  _ fuck _ if he didn’t want to know where this led. 

“Such a good boy,” Tim said, rubbing Jonny’s sides gently as he worked his way down his neck and onto what little shoulder his shirt revealed. “Doing so well for me, looking so pretty like that. Can I take your shirt off?”

Jonny froze again. He wanted that, wanted the praise, but was scared shitless at the thought of Tim seeing him shirtless. Tim had seen him shirtless before of course, but that was before he'd gained weight. What if Tim saw him shirtless now and decided he was ugly and not worth the time? He knew it was unlikely, after all they had gotten this far with no problems, but still it was possible. 

“Do you want to stop now?” Tim asked, picking up on Jonny’s discomfort. Jonny closed his eyes and shook his head no. “Green, please don’t stop.” he muttered. 

“Jonny-love, if you’re only doing this to make me happy it’s alright, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Tim said. 

Jonny smiled at the old nickname. Tim rarely used it anymore, it was from way back when they were in the war together. He was pretty sure it had started as a joke actually, but neither of them could remember. 

“No no I want this I promise. Please, please don’t stop,” Jonny said, aware that he was begging but not even being able to care. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Tim said, reaching down and pulling Jonny’s shirt off in one clean move. 

At first Jonny did feel uncomfortable, like he was exposed and cold. But that was resolved quickly once Tim started kissing across his chest. 

“So pretty Jonny, you feel so good underneath me you have no idea,” Tim said, slowly but surely moving downwards. Jonny knew what was coming, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a small gasp when Tim placed the first gentle kiss on his stomach. 

“So pretty,” Tim said, “feels so perfect under my hands and mouth Jonny, such a good boy.” 

“R-red” Jonny called out, and the second he did Tim was off of him completely. 

“You okay?” He asked, holding Jonny’s face in his hands and searching for any kind of hurt. 

Jonny nodded. “Yeah just, wanna be done now.”

“Of course, of course. Do you want help getting dressed or?”

“No actually can you..” Jonny trailed off, pulling the blanket up over his chest so Tim took the hint. 

“Oh! Of course Jonny just tell me when you’re done.” Tim said, facing the other way and putting a hand over his eyes until Jonny called out that he was done getting dressed. 

He kneeled at the side of the bed, gently running his hands through Jonny’s hair. 

“Would you like me to stay or go?” he asked softly, and Jonny’s heart melted. 

“Stay. Want cuddles,” Jonny said, sticking his arms out and making grabby hands at Tim, who smiled and pulled Jonny into his chest. 

“I’m sorry Jonny-love. Are you alright?” 

“M’ okay. I liked it, it was just a lot I guess.”

“I’m sorry if I pushed you.”

“You didn’t. You were absolutely lovely.” Jonny said, pulling out of the embrace to smile at Tim. 

“That’s good to know,” Tim chuckled, and they were silent for a few comfortable moments before Jonny spoke again. 

“You know, um, I don’t even think I would mind being praised if it wasn’t so...physical. Does that make sense? If not I get it.”

“So you want me to tell you how good you are?” Tim said, beaming down at Jonny. 

“I swear to god if you tell the rest of the crew this I’ll kill you.”

“And I’m sure you will do an excellent job, because you’re such a-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Fine. I won’t.”

“Good. Because I don’t need it.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t!”

“I’m aware.”

“Good, I definitely don’t.”

“You don’t, I believe you.”

There was another long moment of silence. 

“Tim?” Jonny asked. 

“Yes my love?”

“Can you say it?”

“Of course. You’re a very good boy.”

And if Jonny blushed brighter than the New Texas sun, well that was for him to know and him only. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously the comments I've been getting on my works make me so happy but y'all realize this is literally just self projection right? I mean don't get me wrong I love writing this it's just weirdly validating I suppose. Anyways hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> also if there's any content warnings I missed please lmk, I suck at content warnings but I don't want to accidentally miss one


End file.
